kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Tirawit Kōkin
Tirawit Kokin (Tīrawitto Kōkin) is a member of YOMI, a Muay Boran (Ancient Muay Thai) practitioner, and the disciple of Agaard Jum Sai. His nickname is Narasimha, which translates to "Lion God King". 'Appearance' Tirawit is Thai with dark colored skin and tribal tattoos over his face. He also has blonde hair and has eyes with black sclera and red irises. Tirawit is often shown wearing a formal dress suit. He is also quite handsome, garnering the affection of many high school girls, some who stare at him as he walks past. He shares many traits with Natsu Tanimoto: the hairstyle, haircolor, bodybuild, and even the cold, rational personality. 'Personality' Tirawit is a calm individual and likes to plan ahead. He is also incredibly intelligent as he can make a 100% correct analysis of a person quickly. This is likely his default personality even when training, as even his master has only seen him while he was calm, and was surprised that he was fighting with anger because Agaard presumably tied with Apachai. Tirawit also is a master of mind games, as he easily manipulated Kenichi into recklessly fighting him. His calm and calculating nature puts him as one of the strongest members of YOMI and a ruthless fighter, putting Kenichi on the defense for nearly the entire first fight. He has also shown to be an expert teacher, as he managed to teach an entire karate club Muay Boran attacks with enough ferocity to catch Kenichi off guard, though he only taught them offensive moves. This likely stems from his experience with Agaard. 'Synopsis' 'YOMI in School' Tirawit is one of the five YOMI members transfered into Kenichi's high school, quickly taking control of the school's karate club and teaching them Muay Boran techniques. This accomplishment was marred by the fact that he willingly withheld teaching them any defensive techniques, allowing Kenichi's attacks to do maximum damage. The fact that his underlings were defeated so easily was part of his plan - he taunts Kenichi, stating, "It's been a long time since you fought a regular person." Throughout their duel, Tirawit makes use of even his unconscious minions, throwing them in Kenichi's way as he attacks. Tirawit drops his guard, knowing full well that Kenichi will hold back due to both his gentle nature and fear of hurting another person (his fear being amplified by Tirawit's psychological attacks). In this moment of hesitation, Tirawit strikes Kenichi with Yan Erawan, smashing his knee directly into his heart. With a single connected strike, Tirawit places Kenichi into a near-death state, and responds to news of his apparent failure to kill Ryouzanpaku's disciple with the fact that Kenichi has died as a martial artist. Tirawit has said more than once that despite Kenichi defeating Shō Kanō, who was both the leader of Yomi and easily one of it's strongest members, Kenichi would still need more experience in battle before facing him, indicating he is a much more powerful opponent. After causing what he thought was Kenichi's end and communicating it to Kajima Satomi, he transfers schools. When he is informed of his failure to destroy Kenichi's heart by Kajima, he attempts to set off to deal with him again. Kajima promptly forbids him from engaging Kenichi just yet, explaining that Tirawit needs to let the other members of YOMI have their "turns" first. 'Invasion of Okinawa' Tirawit fights Kenichi in the Okinawa Yami base while his master Agaard Jum Sai fights against Kenichi's master Apachai Hopachai. He taunts Kenichi for using defensive moves and calls him a coward, inducing a rage in Kenichi that prompts the latter to fight for revenge. Tirawit's attacking moves mirror those of his master at simultaneous points. Initially assuming that his master won and waiting for Kenichi to finish mourning for Apachai, Tirawit is shocked to see his master fall to the ground and proclaim the match a draw. He flies into a rage at this and resumes his match with Kenichi, with both of them attacking each other in Dou combat and countering each other's moves. He counters Kenichi's Korui Nuki while taking the brunt of the attack. Unlike Kenichi, Tirawit doesnt seem fazed from the attack. When Kenichi states that he will finish the battle with Muay Thai, Tirawit laughs and proclaims that he doesn't bear ill will towards his opponent. Tirawit analyzes him once more whilst preparing for his final attack. However, he miscalculates and is hit by Kenichi's punch and kick. Defated, Tirawit states, "I have read all your moves but that one...magnificent, Shirahama." In the fight's aftermath, both Tirawit and his master were deported to Thailand. 'Powers & Abilities' It is revealed as Tirawit fights in Dou combat that he has been taught to "attack his enemy's attacks", as opposed to simply defending against them. As a result, his ability to counter his opponents' moves is incredibly high, able to dish a counter to Kenichi's Korui Nuki while being hit, diverting some of the attack's power to Kenichi and standing up calmly after being launched. *'Master Analyst': He is well known for making perfect calculations on people and their abilities in a matter of moments. When analyzing Daimonji, he simply stared into his eyes and measured his pulse. However, against Kenichi, he analyzed his profile by more physical means, wrestling with him in a contest of strength during the school fesitval. Kajima Satomi also stated that a mistake in an analysis from Tirawit is exceedingly rare. *'Master Stategist': He uses a psychological attack by stating that Kenichi was the one that assaulted his minions, and also remarks that the damage done by Kenichi's fists is similar to the Satsujinken path he follows, evidenced by the fact he beat his classmates so badly, which easily provokes Kenichi into making a reckless attack. *'Enhanced Strength': He is able to push back Kenichi's Seikuken using nothing but brute strength, making him physically stronger than Kenichi, who has undergone intensive strength training through Ryozanpaku. *'Enhanced Speed': He has yet to demonstrate anything special, but the fact that he is able to keep up with Kenichi during their fights shows that he has at least a decent amount of speed. *'Strong Heart': In chapter 384 it was revealed by Kajima that Tirawit has an extremely powerful heart and that he has beaten Kajima at chess several times because of his heart, since, as Tanimoto said, "First Guts (Heart), Second Power, Third Kung-Fu (Technique)". 'Techniques' Yan Erawan (Push the Elephant): Tirawit first places himself in an unguarded stance and waits for his opponent to attack. When the opponent strikes, Tirawit slams his knee into the chest of his opponent, where the heart is. Combined with the force of his strike and the power behind his opponent's speed, the attack is powerful enough to stop a person's heart on impact. Ruushi Faan: Tirawit jumps up and grabs onto his opponent with one hand while using the other one to unleash an airborne punch. This is typically used to grab onto the opponent's kicking leg and draw oneself close. Hiran Muan Pandin: Tirawit draws himself close to an enemy, bypasses his enemy's defenses, and unleashes a sideways elbow strike towards the head of his opponent to break his neck. Hak Ko Erawan: Tirawit launches forward at his opponent with both a flying knee and a double elbow strike at the same time to the opponent's chin and top of the head respectively. Sai Reu Ran: Tirawit ducks down and elbow up towards his opponent's head from the duck. Tabien Fan To: Tirawit grabs onto the opponent very closely and jams his knee deep into the opponent's stomach. Battle Log Battles Present vs Alan Subishi and his Disciples (won) vs karate members in school (won) vs Kenichi round 1 (won) vs Kenichi round 2 (loss) Trivia *When Tirawit defeated Kenichi, his calculations about Kenichi's heart as a martial artist being dead are correct; the one thing he didn't account for was Kenichi's masters using an unpredictable and otherwise very strange method of helping him by using Shigure to maintain his fear. This is the only confirmed miscalculation he's ever made. *Tirawit is now the first, and only, character to have ever stood up after taking Kenichi's Korui Nuki and continue fighting. *Tirawit is the three Yomi member to take Mubyoshi attack from Kenichi's most powerful attack. Category:YOMI Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Satsujinken Category:Disciple Category:Characters